yuripediafandomcom-20200214-history
Yuri Kitajishi
Yuri Kitajishi is the protagonist of the yuri manga Gamma. Formally Lily Cure, the strongest hero in the world, she is now a high school student, she uses her personal experience as a reference to to provide counseling to other heroes, she's Miyuki Kitajishi's stubborn little sister and her coworker in the EDF (Earth Defence Force) Kataoka Base Counseling Division, she have a fascination for Mechas. She donates everything she earns to causes like disaster relief, animal welfare,and environmental societies. Her favorite food is grilled salmon, and apple juice. She dislikes celebrity gossip, parsley, evil monsters and aliens, especially aliens from Duraiz. Her bust size is A cup. Her birthday is on November 26. Yuri Feats *Yuri blames herself for all the people she couldn't protect and cries when she's tormented by guilt in the middle of the night in Miyuki's lap. *She takes a bath with Miyuki and sleeps next to her in one bed. *She's fine anywhere as long as she's with Miyuki. *She gets nervous when Miyuki hugs her. *When Hikari visited their house and was getting close to Miyuki, she kept on gazing at her jealously. *"Flirty Time" is refers to the phenomenon where Yuri becomes sleepy after 9 p.m. and becomes touchy-feely for unknown reasons, to Miyuki it's happy time that's even better than heaven. *Sometimes she takes a bath on top of Miyuki. *To Miyuki she admitted that she was jealous of Hikari having more time with Miyuki, like in the spring break when she brought Hikari with her too, if they're always together she feels jealousy. Generally, she gets jealous if Miyuki acts friendly with other people. *She has a fascination for Mechas, but more than that is Miyuki. *When she has been going around on her own too long that she has got Miyuki worried, she thought that her smile was still so cute. *In lunch break's cafeteria she ate from Miyuki's spoonful of love and curry. *About her big sis, she thinks Miyuki is the kindest and prettiest girl in the world. *Because she adores Miyuki so much, if Miyuki tries to get close to her outside of their house, she starts to panic and tries to stop her, even inside their house, she blushes if she clings to her. *On her sixteen birthday party she licked what Miyuki has got on her face from the cake. *She described Hikari as a Siscon, for calling her little sister Akari to let her know that she'd stay at Kitajishi sisters's house so she doesn't get worried. *Under the Kotetsu table joined with Miyuki makes her feel nice to be able to stay next to her at the New Year's Eve. *To be together with Miyuki instead of Hikari at home after the graduation of Miyuki and Hikari is an important object to her, and she's madly jealous of Hikari for going with her to the same university. *April 30, when Miyuki left for a university trip at Osaka for a week, she said that she wanted to go too, but she told her she had to hold back that once for Yuri's sake, and she was relieved upon her return hug at the train station. *Since it was Hikari's birthday she figured she and Miyuki could use some time to themselves, because the two of them are in a love relationship she approved of it,to depend on Hikari for the liability of protecting Miyuki, when Miyuki met Hikari, she finally found someone important to her, so she believes she feels safe now,she's a bit lonely, but she's fine with not being with Miyuki for a bit if it makes her happy. *Two times did she thought while gazing at Marina that she was so cool. *To protect Marina she transformed to Lily Cure,she'll give all her power for her life, by a kiss she printed on her lips,she healed Marina's injuries. *Sucking Marina's lips is what she did two times in the official manga arts. *The last page of chapter 20 is an official manga art of her tied hands lovemaking received with red ribbons from Marina while they were naked on the bed. *Receiving a hot chocolate cup from Marina she kissed her at Kitajishi and Lednev's consultation office. Gallery Gamma_3_4.jpg Gamma_4_5.jpg Gamma_4_16-1.jpg Gamma_45_1.jpg Gamma_45_38-1.jpg Pp 138-1.jpg Mp 159-1.jpg Pcolor003.jpg N005-1.jpg C015-1.jpg C041-1-1.jpg Category:Characters Category:Gamma Category:Tsundere Category:Niwa